


From Spirits

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: A Day at the Fair, After the Laughter, All Hallows' Eve, Billy Jukes Lost Boy, Elementary My Dear Pan, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e017 A Wee Problem, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e036 The Hook and the Hat, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e048 The Never Ark, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e052 Hook the Faithful Son, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e054 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Evicted, Frau Brumhandel, Gen, Hook's Mother's Picture, Humorous Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Pan, Jules Verne Night, Mardi Gras, Nibs and the Mermaids, Now Day Party, Peter in Wonderland, Pirate Boys Lost Men, Pirate Shadows, Play Ball, River of Night, Slightly Duped, Stupid Smee, The Coldest Cut of All, The Girl Who Lives in the Moon, The Great Race, The Lost Memories of Pirate Pan, The Neverscroll, The Plucking of Short Tom, The Ruby, The Wind and the Panther, Three Wishes, Tootles and the Dragon, Tootles the Bold, Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, eternal youth, first encounter, the dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: A young Jasper Hook protects his younger brother from spirits while their mother is gone. He eventually returns to James Hook as a ghost.





	

I don’t own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

‘’The brothers lived happily ever after,’’ Mrs. Hook said. She smiled. She looked from James to Jasper. ‘’You’ll hear another story tomorrow evening.’’ Mrs. Hook walked far from their beds. She switched the light off before she departed. 

James trembled as his eyes widened. He thought he heard footsteps by his bed. He gasped. *A ghost is near my bed?* James thought. A sudden frown formed on his face. *Mummy isn’t here to protect me from spirits* he thought. His body still trembled.

James thought he saw a dark form near his bed. After gasping again, he viewed Jasper approaching his bed. James blinked twice. His body stopped trembling. Confused, he tilted his head to one side. ‘’Jasper?’’ he asked. He saw concern in Jasper’s eyes.

Jasper sat on the bed before he held James. He smiled. ‘’I’ll protect you from spirits, little brother.’’ 

James began to smile in Jasper’s arms. *I’ll always be safe.* He fell asleep. 

Many years later, Captain James Hook played a harpsichord during a song. Although Jasper and their mother departed from the world, his harpsichord wasn’t able to abandon him. Captain Hook continued to smile and sing. The song stopped after a green light materialized near the harpsichord. 

Captain Jasper Hook’s spirit faded into view.

A scowl replaced Captain Hook’s smile after he glanced at Jasper. He turned before he faced him. Captain Hook focused on Jasper’s scowl. ‘’Why are you here?’’ he asked.

‘’I’m here due to your loud songs! You interrupted my slumber!’’ Jasper said. He floated to his younger brother. Jasper embraced James, but not enough to end his life. He viewed the latter’s wide eyes. He began to smile. ‘’Not one person will protect you from this spirit, little brother.’’ 

Captain Hook remembered his mother’s tales from when he was a boy. *The brothers lived happily ever after.* 

 

The End


End file.
